


Over The Top

by EmpressofFei



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Lap Dances, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressofFei/pseuds/EmpressofFei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal gives Sinestro a lap dance.<br/>(That's the summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Top

**Author's Note:**

> had this on tumblr and decided to move it here

It’s not the way he sways his hips that makes Sinestro close to losing control, or even the small, all-knowing, seductive smile Hal gives when everytime he touches himself and he sees him tense to the edge. No, not that. It’s the light touches on his skin everytime Hal’s little lap dance brings them closer and closer. When’s his and Hal’s erections line up and the warmth of their skins meet each other for that spilt second then gone the next leaving him yearning for more. The feeling of want and need becoming more intense as the dance goes on increases. The need for more skin on his and the want of Hal gasping and riding him. He wants Hal Jordan now! But Sinestro knows that he can’t have him yet. Not when the dance is almost over and he’s close to winning his bet with Hal that he could control himself and not touch.

And now, now the song dies and with that so does Sinestros remaing control. He has won. And now it’s his turn to make Hal lose control.


End file.
